poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic World
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic World is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossover to be made by Reese Ambler. And it's the sequel to Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park III. Plot Twenty-two years after the incident at Jurassic Park, a new theme park, Jurassic World, that is populated with cloned dinosaurs, now operates in Isla Nublar. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell are sent there to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire's assistant is their guide as Claire is too busy recruiting corporate sponsors with a new attraction, a genetically modified dinosaur called Indominus rex. The dinosaur has the DNA of several predatory dinosaurs and modern-day animals; chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu keeps the exact genetic makeup classified. Owen Grady trains the park's Velociraptor pack that considers him as their alpha. Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security, believes they can be trained for military use, but Owen disputes this. Jurassic World owner Simon Masrani has Owen evaluate the Indominus‍‍ ' enclosure before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire that the Indominus is particularly dangerous because it is not socialized to other animals. Owen and Claire discover that the Indominus has seemingly escaped. Owen and two staff enter the enclosure, but the Indominus ambushes them, having faked its escape. Only Owen survives before the Indominus disappears into the island's interior. Owen suggests destroying it, but Masrani sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture the dinosaur alive. When it kills most of the team, Claire orders the northern portion of the island to be evacuated. Zach and Gray, having sneaked away to explore, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a restricted area in a gyrosphere. The vehicle is attacked by the Indominus but they escape unharmed. They find the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center, and, after repairing an old Jeep, drive back to the park's resort area. Owen and Claire trail them after barely escaping the Indominus themselves. The Indominus continues its rampage, killing several Apatosaurus, and breaking into the park's pterosaur aviary. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but a collision with the escaping pterosaurs causes them to crash, killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive at the resort as the pterosaurs begin attacking the visitors. They find Owen and Claire while armed troopers subdue the pterosaurs. Hoskins assumes command and decides to use the raptors to track the Indominus; Owen reluctantly agrees to go along with the plan. The raptors follow the Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle. However, the Indominus, having raptor DNA, communicates with the raptors and turns them against the humans. Hoskins, meanwhile, has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with the dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins in the lab packing up the remaining embryos. As Hoskins unveils his intention to create more genetically modified dinosaurs as weapons, a raptor breaks into the lab and kills him. Outside, the raptors corner Owen, Claire, and the boys. Owen reestablishes his alpha bond with them before the Indominus appears. The raptors attack the Indominus, which kills two raptors. Realizing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered until the lone surviving raptor attacks. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the lagoon, where it is dragged underwater by the park's resident Mosasaurus. The survivors are evacuated to the mainland and the island is abandoned to the dinosaurs. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire decide they will stay together "for survival". Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Spot the Puppy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his Family, Ttark, Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty, Miss Frizzle, Liz, Miss Frizzle's students, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Reese Ambler, the Tiny Toons, Yakko and his siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Groark the Dragon and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Hank Hill and his friends, Malcolm and his family, Eric, Artie, Pete, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the DinoTrux gang, Annie (from Annie (1982)), Annie (from Annie (2014)), Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Batty Koda, Denver the last dinosaur and his friends, Buddy and his friends (from Dinosaur Train), Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn and Bob Belcher, and his family guest star in this film. *Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film are censored. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Monster films Category:Mystery films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films